Coffee Run
by ArtemisBAMF1218
Summary: Lisa goes out for some coffee and bumps into her favorite engineer.


**Set just when Mick and Leonard leave ford the Legends.**

Lisa rushed into Jitters and waited around lazily at the counter. She really needed to get away from her idiot brother and his even more stupid partner. She could't believe that she came back to the warehouse after driving around the state and what did she find? Nothing and no one.

Leonard left a note telling her not to do any big heists without them. And then said they were trying to go on a time traveling mission without her.

She honestly thought they would include her in more stuff since she joined them. But no, Leonard thought this one was "too dangerous" for her.

"Who the hell does he think he is" Lisa thought angrily.

She wasn't some little kid anymore, frankly she had never really been a kid. She had learned to handle herself since she was 7 years old. How to avoid questions from "helpful" adults and teachers, how to punch someone, how to make dinner for herself when Lewis was too drunk or didn't bother to come home that night.

Do it yourself or starve by yourself. That's what she learned.

She had been so excited to join her brother and Mick in all their heists together, the thrill of going on the run, the money she would get, the absolute pride when she took a diamond encrusted watch that would feed her for years off the wrist of another smarmy yuppy guy that she met at a club.

Oh yes, life in the bad lane was good.

And then the two left, telling her to not do anything "dangerous." Right. She would show them, maybe she was going to go steal from the bank again, no she was going to crash the White House. That would show them.

She knew she secretly disappointed her brother when she asked to join him instead of going to collage and getting a degree. He always said that he wanted her to do better but learning had never been Lisa's style.

Besides wherever Len went, she tended to follow. A habit that remained from her younger years when she would follow Lenny around to avoid Lewis.

She glanced around the door. So cheery and slightly boring with it's clear-cut walls that reminded her of a duller colored version of Starbucks.

Normally she would have headed over to Saints & Sinners or another store for a pack of alcoholic drinks but she decided she wasn't going to add drunken stupidity to her mess of feelings right now. She needed to think and stew about what Leonard and Mick did to her. Then plan how she was going to roast them for leaving her when they came back.

She was still glowering about it when a long-haired latino boy entered the cofee shop.

"Cisco Ramon" Lisa smirked. She remembered him fondly. He had been rather cute when she was lying to him before his kidnapping, and he held a certain charm that Lisa couldn't hep smile at.

"Cisco Ramon" Lisa smirked. She remembered him fondly. He had been rather cute when she was lying to him before his kidnapping, and he held a certain charm that Lisa couldn't hep smile at.

Then there was the whole thing with her father. She really appreciated what he did for her. Saving her life, and Lenny's life and everything. The kiss was especially good. She never thought that such a dork like him could be a strong kisser. He beaten her tongue quickly and that just made her want to pull him closer. Make the kiss never end.

"Hell-O, Cisco" Lisa purred, sidling up to him in line.

"Oh Lisa, I didn't know, I mean I didn't think you would still be, you're back um...um hi" Cisco squeaked

"Thought I was still out of town. Well I'm back" she smiled, deciding to screw him "I came for you, Ramon"

"Really?" he blushed, looking so pleased that Lisa almost hated to burst his bubble. Almost.

"Well mainly for some more cons but you were a stop I was planning to make too" Lisa said, as the barista called up her order.

"More heists? But I though that Captain Cold and Heatwave.." he trailed off when he saw her glare "You're all alone here?"

"Not all alone. Just temporarily in charge of stealing everything from Central while they go do whatever they're doing." Lisa said, taking a sip of decaf

"Go time traveling with Rip" Cisco offered

"Yeah, that." Lisa rolled her eyes

"I get it. My girlfriend, well my ex-girlfriend Kendra also left to join them." Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"Girlfriend? Why Cisco? Have you've been holding out on me" Lisa grinned, imaging what goods he must be hiding under the covers.

Cisco blushed furiously, "We're in public, Lisa"

"I see...Can't you at least give me an estimate" she chewed her lip, stifling a snort at his horrified expression of embarrassment

"No!" Cisco said a little too loudly, drawing harsh looks from two of the tables near them.

"Guess I'll find out myself." Lisa finished, earning another embarrassed glance from Cisco as he looked to see if anyone was actually listening to their scandalous conversation.

Deciding to let him off the hook, she moved to another topic "So what's so special about this ex?"

"Oh well she is really sweet, and into nature, and she just moved here and she has the best sense of humor. She actually quotes Star Wars movies!" Cisco started to ramble on.

Lisa put a finger to his lips, silencing him "I meant why was she chosen to go on the mission" she said. She felt a little twinge of jealousy when he started listing all the things he liked about his ex. She coils be sweet if she was in the mood too, and she knew Star Wars quotes. She didn't know them voluntarily, but what girl would like Star Wars voluntarily? This ex probably just googled the quotes to impress him.

"Oh can't really say. Flash stuff" Cisco answered

"So you have to really be close with the Flash to get on" Lisa mumbled. She guessed her brother fit the bill, he knew his identity and everything. Still it was unfair, she wanted to tangle with the big guns for once.

"You must wish you could join him" Cisco nodded, as he paid the cashier for his cup. He said it matter-of-factly and not at all with pity or attempt to comfort her.

"Just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Maybe steal something worthwhile." Lisa replied.

She wished it hadn't happened so soon. she still wanted to talk to him about killing their father, and it had only been a few months since she started helping him with thefts. She really did want to spend time with him. Make up for those years he took care of her by being a useful partner that he could respect.

"You know if you ever..want to..like if you have nothing else to do..um you can stop by the Labs. I always need a movie buddy" Cisco suggested. His eyes looked at her sincerely, and she could tell that he meant it as an honest invitation. Not just to get into her pants like so many other guys.

"I would like that, I'll think about it" Lisa said

They sipped their coffee in companionable silence as they leaned on the counter.

Suddenly Cisco's pone ranged loudly with some techno beat and he almost dropped his cup. He scrambled to open the phone.

"Yeah uh huh no way! Got it, on my own" Cisco nodded intently from his side of their phone conversation looking serious and slightly worried.

He turned it off and chugged the rest of his drink.

"Well duty calls" he nodded to her as he started to walk out the door. Lisa decided to make her decision now while he was still in the shop, less of a chance for her to start stewing about the stupid time traveling thing again.

"Hey Cisco" she shouted as he was about to close the door behind him, "I'll see you Saturday" she waved her cup of coffee and saw a genuine smile replace his worried frown.

"Great meet you at the Lab" he called and raced off

Lisa sipped her drink again, noticing that it tasted sweeter. Satisfied, she dumped it in the trash and walked out.

There was no time to give too much thought to her brother and Mick. Maybe an hour or two of planning revenge. But then she would have to get a head start on finding an outfit for her date. She desperately needed to steal some new jewelry.

She was so glad that she chose to get coffee today.


End file.
